goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Mundy calls Sid the Science Kid the N word
Cast Mundy-Eric Sid the Science Kid and I-Steven Police Officer-Wiseguy Mr. Mundy-Alan Plot Mundy gets in big trouble. Transcript At the village, Mundy had a naughty plan. Mundy: I'm going to call Sid the Science Kid the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Mundy went off to Sid's house, and then he reached it, and he approached Sid, who was in the garden. Mundy: Hey, Sid! Sid the Science Kid: (angrily) Mundy, what do you want for me now? Mundy: Hey, Sid the Science Kid! You're such a n*****! Sid was offended. Sid the Science Kid: Hey! Don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! Mundy: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Sid the Science Kid: Mundy, stop this right now! You're so rude! Mundy: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Sid the Science Kid: Mundy, if you insult me one more time, I shall attack you! Mundy: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Sid got very angry and lost his temper at Mundy, who was horrified. Sid the Science Kid: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Mundy: Come and catch me, n*****! Sid began to chase after Mundy, yelling angrily. Sid the Science Kid: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Sid ran back inside the house. Mundy: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Sid's house, Sid picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Mundy. Mundy: Oh no! Sid's going mad! He's got a mace! Sid the Science Kid: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mundy: I better get away before that madman kills me! Sid the Science Kid: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Sid kept on chasing after Mundy. Sid the Science Kid: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Mundy: AAAAAARGH! Mundy: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Sid the Science Kid: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Mundy ran as fast as he could. Sid the Science Kid: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Mundy: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Mundy ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Sid. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? And Fluttershy106, I thought I sent you to the insane hospital. Me: I was rescued by King Bob. Also, he took me to a therapist to hypnotize me in a calm state. Police Officer: That was a good thing for King Bob to make you use your words towards me. Anyways, what's the big idea chasing after that boy like that?! Sid the Science Kid: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Sid the Science Kid: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the n-word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the n-word! Sid the Science Kid (Microsoft Sam's voice): He's right. Remain calm. Tantrum in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Sid the Science Kid: Noooooooooooo! Who will do my career?! Me: Don't worry. I will take your place. After all, I love science, as I mastered all 118 elements on the periodic table. Police Officer: And the next time a situation like this happens to you, calmly tell me you have autism so I won't take you to the insane hospital. However, Sid the Science Kid is going there. Then the police officer took Sid away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Sid and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's parents were furious with Mundy. Mr. Mundy: Conrad, how dare you insult Sid the Science Kid and call him the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And also, Sid the Science Kid was one of my favourite PBS Kids characters. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sid the Science Kid! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Then Mundy did as he was told. Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Grounded Stuff